


The Don's Escort

by Tobi_Boone



Category: X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Boone/pseuds/Tobi_Boone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) is a 19 year-old 'escort' and thinks he's seen literally everything until he's booked for an evening with the newly-upped Don Creed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a wee bit of fun with AU's and some of my favorite Marvel characters.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and sat up, stretching and cracking his neck, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, retrieved his shirt, pants and shoes and got dressed. He was just pulling on his shirt and scooping up a stack of hundreds when there was a snort from the bed. Kurt glanced at the lump as it slowly sat up, a disheveled man in his thirties with nondescript features sat up slowly, really very average in Kurt's opinion.

"Same time next veek?" Kurt asked in his thick German accent.

"You could stay, yanno. Be my 'boy' . . . " The man, George Something-or-other suggested, resting his arms on his knees.

"I zhink not." Kurt muttered, every couple of regulars tried to get him to stay with them, it drove him nuts, "I don't care for playing house."

He counted then pocketed the cash and let himself out of the hotel room. Kurt sighed and tugged his jacket on and made his way outside to the busy New York streets. The noisy, bustling human traffic had once been incredibly unnerving to the mutant, but recently he'd found that his appearance, midnight blue skin, indigo hair, and glowing yellow eyes, were often alluring to those with enough imagination to set up an appointment. His tail swished slowly behind him and he stuffed his three-fingered hands into his pockets, either ignored by or ignoring people around him.

Kurt was an escort, a high-end prostitute to be blunt, his pimp, Maxine Regina Tomlinson, was well-known in the area as a hard-ass, if anyone mistreated her boys or girls, she'd make sure they ended up with missing fingers. This threat was helped by the fact that she was in league with the New York mob bosses, in fact, Kurt had spent a night with one or two of the lesser members of the 'family'. They were sort of like bodyguards in the sense that since Maxine supplied women (or men) to the mob parties at a discount (which means for free), they watch out for the escorts, including Kurt.

He pushed open the door the Maxine's HQ and stepped in, he slapped the money on the table and waited. Maxine didn't look up right away, she was more one to let the moment sit before giving a reaction in any and all situations, mostly thought, Kurt thought, she liked to make people sit in awkward silence and wait for her to speak. Her pale brown eyes slowly lifted to meet his, her eyebrow cocked and mouth set in Maxine's trademark smirk,

"Well, how was he tonight?" She asked, taking the money and counting.

"I hate him, he's a moron and couldn't fuck a sheep right." Kurt grumbled.

"Sorry, sugarlips, but he asked for you. Not much I can do for that, barring him is not a good idea, he's a cop."

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the table edge, "Aren't zhey all? Cops, judges, gangsters, zhey're all alike."

"That so? Well, then, you'll love the new man that came a-callin'." Maxine stood up, "You've heard of the Dons, right?"

"No, of course not, Max." Kurt leaned forward and smirked, "Tell me more."

"Alright, smart ass, Don Vincenzo died yesterday, gunshot in the back, poor bastard, Bunny and Bree really liked him, anyway, he died so his successors been named, Don Creed." Maxine shoved Kurt, "I don't care how much money it makes me, ass off the desk."

Kurt blinked, " _Creed_? Not very Italian."

"Well, no, he isn't, but he's one of the Dons now, so . . . " Maxine gestured vaguely in Kurt's direction.

"So?" Kurt grimaced, waiting for her to elaborate.

"He wants an escort tonight, young, male . . . mutant." Maxine waited for this to all click in Kurt's head.

"Oh." Kurt sighed, "No rest for zhe vicked, eh?"

"Not when they're sexy and have an ass as tight as yours." Maxine smiled, "You go upstairs and rest, I'll have Wade get you up an hour or so before you're due to meet with the Don, alright, sound good?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded and went up the stairs to his room, he pushed the door opened and sat down on his bed.

He was nineteen, so the youngest escort here, well, youngest _male_ escort, Bunny was eighteen, but that wasn't the point, he'd hated both times he'd been leased out to a Mob party, he'd ended up punching some asshole in the face once then getting a good tongue-lashing from Maxine on the conduct of escorts. But . . . he'd been stripping for them and he didn't like it how that man had just come up to him and started touching him. It wasn't that he didn't like being touched, it was part of his job, it had more to do with how the man had called him a 'whore' and that he was 'easy pickings'. He was an _escort_ not some low-class, cheap whore. There was a huge difference, one of them being he was at least recognizable as male and the other being that he showered every day. It was unfair that they should act like such animals to him!

Kurt chucked his jacket onto the chair in the corner of his room and tugged off his tennis shoes, wiggling his toes. He climbed up onto the bed and curled up, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Hey, Blue, get up."

Kurt opened an eye and stared at Wade, "Vhat time is it?"

"Ya got forty-five minutes then your date'll be here." Wade leaned on the doorframe, he was holding a sneaker in one hand, just in case Kurt didn't move it.

"Alright, I'm up. Do not zhrow zhat at me." Kurt muttered, kicking the sheets off and yawning.

"Just a precaution. You know how the Mobsies like their boys clean and pretty."

"Zhank you, go avay now." Kurt smiled and shut the door, Wade was a talker, he talked all the time, never shut up, ever. He even told Kurt that he talks during sex, from start to finish. Some guy's like chatty ukes, others don't, but Wade's real popular with older men, apparently he says all the right things.

Kurt took a shower, drying his thick dark hair and running some gel through it. He picked out a black polo shirt and a pair of tight skinny jeans and a pair of red boy shorts. He got dressed quickly, setting the jeans low on his hips so the back of his shorts were visible and his tail hung over the waist, then he tugged his nice black shoes on, grabbed his jacket, and headed downstairs to wait.

Maxine was talking animatedly with a Suit, one of the lowers on the Mob totem, clearly the man was hoping Maxine would take him in the back, but that would never happen. Though, Kurt had to admit, she was beautiful, her short black hair swooped around her face in little styled flips, pale brown eyes, and the largest bust Kurt had yet to see on a woman as skinny as Maxine. They were all natural, according to Wade.

"Oh, here he is, c'mon Kurt, he's going to take you to Don Creed." Maxine smiled, her way of saying 'thank god you're here, I'm ready to kill this asshole'.

Kurt smiled and walked up to the man, "Alright, zhen I'll see you in zhe morning, Max."

Maxine nodded and shooed him out the door where a black Sedan was waiting, Kurt wondered why Mobsters always drove these cars as he got into the backseat followed by the Suit. The man looked at Kurt and cleared his throat,

"I have to search you."

"I know zhe drill." Kurt said, spreading his hands out on either side of him and then his legs.

The Suit nodded and went about patting down Kurt's front, moving to the front of his jeans, lingering there for longer than probably necessary to make sure that Kurt was indeed male, then he sat back, clearing his throat again,

"He's clear." He muttered to the driver and they were off.

* * *

Kurt stepped out and stared up at the huge building, it was bright, swanky, and nothing like anywhere else he'd been brought to for a quick fuck. He followed the Suit to the elevator and watched him slip a key into a slot under the buttons and hit the 'P' button, 'P' for _penthouse_!

Kurt bit his lip and let his tail swish about excitedly, he'd never been with a Don before, hell, he'd only ever been with someone that brought him to sleazy motels or the backseat of their car . . . he found himself extremely excited for tonight, if the Don was anything like the building he lived in, then it would be a night to remember.

The doors opened and the Suit motioned for Kurt to go in, once the blue boy was out of the elevator, it's doors closed and he was alone.

* * *

Kurt wandered through the foyer, it was huge and reminded him of that Mr. Deeds movie he'd watched with Wade and Johnny, just too big for anyone to live in by themselves. He moved toward a room with a large fireplace and couches surrounding it. He sat down in one and waited, noting two glasses and a bottle of champagne on the ornate coffee table in front of him. He blinked, oh Lord, he hoped it wouldn't be one of those men that tried to get romantic on him, those were the worst, always making promises . . . and Kurt hated hearing those promises because he didn't like that he could believe anything he did went beyond spreading his legs and letting another man have his way.

"Comfy?"

Kurt jumped and whirled around, his eyes widening, "I- . . . yes."

"Good." Don Creed walked in wearing a bathrobe, he was huge, taller and broader than Kurt thought any man had a right to be, with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a thick goatee, his piercing gold-brown eyes stared at Kurt, then he smirked and moved to sit down next to Kurt, "Yer how old?"

Kurt blinked at the man's rough speech, he'd thought that Dons were higher breeding than that, but then again maybe not, "Nineteen, sir."

"Hm, too young ta drink legally, but, I never listen ta rules anyhow." He reached over and opened the bottle, removing the cork with a long, sharp fingernail. He poured the drinks and handed one to Kurt, "Here."

"Zhank you." Kurt murmured, sipping the alcohol and thrilling at it's wonderful flavor and how it tickled his nose. He smiled and looked at the Don, only to lower his gaze again, the big blonde was watching him intently.

"I recognize yer accent, German, right?" Don Creed sat back.

"Yes."

"I spent some time in Germany durin' my military days."

"Oh?" Kurt blinked, he didn't know if he was supposed to push for more of the story, so he let the silence carry for a few minutes while they drank their champagne.

"Yer clean, right? I ain't gonna catch nuthin' from ya, am I?" The Don asked, tipping the glass to his lips and slowly drinking the rest of it, "Not that it would make much difference."

"Of course not. Maxine is incredibly adamant about us being healzhy." Kurt muttered indignantly, adding under his breath, "Asshole."

Don Creed's big hand snapped out and grabbed Kurt's face, startling the younger into dropping his glass, "Ya givin' me lip, boy?"

"N-Nein! I vasn't!" Kurt gasped, gripping Don Creed's wrist with both hands, his eyes wide.

"Good." Don Creed let him go and stared at him while Kurt coughed and massaged his jaw, "I don' like gettin' lip from upstart lil' boys."

Kurt swallowed, "I'm sorry, I just take offense at being categorized wizh zhose ozher cheap tramps."

Don Creed smirked, "Well, ya got spunk, kid, tha's sayin' a lot fer yer profession, c'mon."

Kurt watched Don Creed stand up in one fluid motion and stretch like a cat, "Vhere are ve going?"

"Ta take a bath." Don Creed shrugged and held out his massive hand for Kurt.

Kurt nodded and took the proffered hand, this was nothing new, a bath or shower was the client's way of getting them both relaxed and taking a peek at what they've paid for.

Don Creed led the way to the gigantic bathroom where a bath was already drawn in the equally gigantic bathtub. Kurt blinked around, his eyes wide and he saw his surprise reflected in a large mirror over the sink to his left,

"Your home certainly fits your proportions." He smiled, slipping off his jacket and walking to the tub where he dipped a hand in, checking the water's temperature, "Hm, just right."

He turned around and his jaw dropped, Don Creed had slipped out of his robe, hanging it on a hook along the wall. Well, he was gorgeous, muscular, with thick chest hair and a broad line of blonde curls going from his sternum to his crotch, Kurt's eyes wandered curiously over the man's bulk, lingering between the man's legs where his large, uncut cock was, lying there like it was waiting for him to do something. Kurt swallowed and didn't notice Don Creed laughing until he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Like what ya see, Elf?"

Kurt blinked at the pet-name and managed a smile that matched his knees, shaky, "Very much so."

Don Creed leaned back on the bathroom sink, "Well then."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, then blinked, "Oh. Oh! Right, yes."

He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and bent over with his ass in Don Creed's direction while he untied his shoes. Kurt shivered when he felt a large hand on the small of his back, gently stroking there and moving down to the base of his long tail, rubbing underneath it when Kurt stood up. The blonde slipped his hands to Kurt's sides, feeling the trim muscles on the young man's stomach and fingering the soft line of dark curls under his navel. Kurt shuddered and leaned back into the huge man, turning his head to lick Don Creed's nipple lightly, making the older man hiss his approval and chuckle,

"I like what I'm seein' too."

Kurt smiled, somehow hearing that made all the difference in the world to him, he was shaking when the Don undid the button on his jeans and pulled them down along with the boy-shorts. Then the hands were gone as was the heat behind Kurt, he turned around and Don Creed was getting into the bath, settling into the water and motioning for Kurt to join him. The young mutant climbed in and sighed as the hot water seeped into his skin, warming him delightfully.

Don Creed flicked his ponytail aside and smiled, shifting his hands to Kurt's hips, feeling the slight, delicate bones under his big hands, "Well, fuck, ain't ya the prettiest lil' thing?"

Kurt blinked and found himself blushing a deep purple, "Zh-Zhank you, Don Creed."

Don Creed snorted, "Call me 'Victor', a'ight? Nuff of this 'Don Creed' BS, yer here ta fuck with me, not do my paperwork."

Kurt blinked and the magic just about got swallowed up by reality, he'd forgotten, even for the briefest of moments, that this was just another job and that _Vict_ _or_ was just another client. He nodded slowly and sighed, "Alright, zhen."

Victor blinked, he reached up and pulled Kurt down onto his chest, running his hand slowly over the blue boy's back with one hand while the other ran through Kurt's hair, "Knock it off, a'ight? Enjoy yerself fer once, yer so fuckin' tense."

Kurt was shocked when Victor started to massage his shoulders and back with his rough hands, at first it was unpleasant and Kurt wanted to tell him to stop, but then Victor worked through some of the knots and Kurt just about melted,

"Ohh! Victor . . . zhat's so nice." He moaned, closing his eyes and gripping the blonde's shoulders.

Victor smiled, pushing two fingers under Kurt's chin, tilting the younger's face up, "Heh, pucker up, buttercup."

Kurt didn't have time to let that sink in before they were kissing with tongue and teeth and he felt his cock thicken between his legs. He'd never actually _kissed_ someone in the sense that he'd gone beyond a simple peck here and there, just in the heat of the moment, nothing that felt as deep or sensual as this kiss, it was like Victor was fucking Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

Victor pulled back and smiled, "Well, I think we can move this ta the bedroom now, don' you?"

Kurt nodded dumbly, slightly embarrassed at his own arousal, this was all so new to him, he usually had to prep himself for sex, imagining all the beautiful men he wished he was fucking instead of the married, middle-aged assholes that booked him constantly, those that were clumsy and incapable of doing anything with another man right. No, this time he was hard and dripping for a sexy stud that happened to be a Mob boss, add in the fact that the stud in question was muscular and well-hung, Kurt knew he was in for a world-class fucking.

Victor wrapped his towel around his waist and waited while Kurt got out, blushing fiercely at his engorged cock and taking the towel Victor held out for him.

"Zhis has never happened to me before." Kurt admitted.

"Yer not a virgin, are ya? Cuz if ya are then you've been underpriced." Victor asked, leading Kurt to the room at the end of the hallway.

"No, it is just zhat . . . vell, I've never been . . . um, _attracted_ to anyone I've fucked vith before." Kurt couldn't believe he was telling a complete stranger this, but part of him thought this needed to be said.

Victor smiled smugly after a pause and pushed the door open, revealing a King-sized bed with canopy and a room large enough to be a dance hall, "Oh really?"

"Yes." Kurt mumbled, aware that his cock was tenting the towel he wore.

"Hm, well, I'm flattered." Victor sat down on the edge of the bed, chucking the towel on the floor and showing off his mammoth erection.

Kurt blinked, his eyes wide and his mouth watering, he slowly moved toward Victor, standing in front of the large man and he had to admit, he was slightly afraid of him. Victor reached out and undid the towel from Kurt's waist, letting it fall to the floor, his eyes traveling down Kurt's chest and stomach to rest there on Kurt's crotch, he licked his lips and chuckled,

"Ya got a Daddy-cock fetish, lil' man?" Victor purred, one of his clawed fingers reached out and teased Kurt's slit, making the young man gasp.

"Y-Yes . . . I do." Kurt groaned, he wanted to suck Victor off in the worst way.

"On yer knees, then." Victor instructed, pushing on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt took a deep breath as he stared at Victor's cock, slowly his fingers pushed the foreskin down, exposing the swollen head and the bead of pre-come that was forming, Kurt slowly let his pink tongue slip out from between his lips, letting the tip flick off the head of Victor's cock, the big man grunted, his fingers reaching down to run through Kurt's hair. Kurt was shaking as he took a deep breath and pressed an open-mouth kiss to Victor's cock, sliding it in bur, it was just too big for Kurt and he couldn't pull it in all the way, so he closed his fist around the rest of Victor and started to pump.

Victor growled, chuckling under his breath, "Tha's it, tha's a good boy . . . " He groaned, tangling his hand in Kurt's dark hair and pulling him closer.

Kurt groaned and kept it up, sucking harshly on Victor's head and his other hand reached down and played with Victor's balls.

The big man snarled, pulling Kurt off after a much too short span of time, "On the bed, now."

Kurt quickly got off the floor and clambered onto the bed, panting as he got on his hands and knees only to be flipped over onto his back, he stared hazy-eyed at Victor, "Vhat?"

"I like ta see the faces, the expressions, they get me off." Victor explained (and, Kurt couldn't believe this but, the big man blushed when he admitted this), gripping his thick cock and digging around in a nightstand for a condom.

Kurt watched while Victor put the rubber on then he climbed onto the bed, putting a hand on Kurt's stomach and his other still gripped his own cock. There was a moment where Victor just stared over Kurt's entire body. He chuckled and pushed both the blue boy's legs to his shoulders,

"Hold these for me, won' ya darlin'?" Victor chuckled.

"Sure zhing, _Daddy_." Kurt couldn't smother the giggle that slipped between his lips as he said that.

Victor put a big hand on either of Kurt's asscheeks, spreading them wide, he dipped his head and started to eat the younger's ass up, his long tongue slipped over the puckered hole and his fingers dug into the soft assmeat, working Kurt over until the young man could feel his own precome dripping onto his chest.

"Ha-agh! V-Victor . . . nnngh!" He bit his lip and groaned, his tail wrapping around Victor's forearm.

Victor chuckled, spitting on Kurt's entrance and sliding a finger into him, "Ya like that? Huh? Tell me how much!"

"M-Mein Gott . . . I love it so very much! F-Fuck me . . . please!" Kurt whined, gasping when Victor's clawed fingers slammed into his prostate.

"That's what yer paid fer, Elf." Victor leaned forward, crouching over Kurt before pushing into him.

"Ahah!" Kurt gasped, remembering how to breathe and relax, but, dammit, Victor was gigantic!

Victor rolled his hips into Kurt's tight ass, "Fuck, yer nice and tight, ain't'cha, Kurt? Ya got a hot ass fer such a lil guy . . . Damn."

Kurt groaned, hooking his feet behind Victor's neck, he was just barely tall enough to do this. He pulled himself up, driving Victor in tighter and he started rhythmically tightening around Victor like he'd practiced. He'd learned all sorts of tricks from Wade and Johnny and even some of the girls knew about this shit. He kept it up as Victor groaned and snarled, gripping onto Kurt's sides, his claws making little pinpricks that set Kurt's whole body to shaking.

Victor threw his head back and drove Kurt into the mattress as he hit orgasm. He chuckled and sat back, letting Kurt's legs flop onto the mattress, "Holy wha . . . that was faster than I'm used to. Not bad ki- Whassamatta? Ya didn' come."

Kurt blinked, "Did you vant me too?"

"Tha's sorta the idea, isn' it? Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Not really." Kurt sat up a little, aware of a steady ache in his ass and his throbbing, neglected cock.

Victor tugged the condom off and chucked it into the garbage, "Is fer me, I aim ta see some boy-cock spurtin' cum, got it?"

Kurt blinked when Victor stretched out on his back, "Vhat do you vant me to do?"

Victor patted his tight abdominal muscles, "Sit right up front where I can see ya."

Kurt obliged and straddled Victor's stomach, gripping his blue cock tightly while he pulled on it, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Victor chuckled, gripping Kurt's sides,

"Atta boy, heh, if yer boy-cock is as nice as yer pussy, then baby, we're gonna see a lot o' each other." Victor snickered, sliding a finger down to press on Kurt's sac.

Kurt gasped, "Zh-Zhat vould c-cost you extra."

"Fer great sex like that, I'd heap gold b'tween yer thighs." Victor grinned wolfishly, "Come fer me, Elf, do it like ya wanna."

Kurt moaned, leaning forward to drag the head of his cock on Victor's hair-roughened stomach and chest before arching his back, tucking his chin into his chest, and coming all over Victor. He collapsed in exhaustion, mouth open as his lungs tried to catch up to his heart. Victor sat up a bit, grabbed a cigarette, and lit up, puffing while he stroked Kurt's back and his tight ass.

"Not bad, kiddo, fan-fuckin'-tastic, if ya wan' the truth." Victor mumbled around his smoke.

Kurt looked up at him with tired yellow eyes, "You . . . You vould really by my exclusive?"

Victor smiled, "Yer too pretty ta be anyone's whore, sugar . . . I wouldn' mind havin' ya as my boy."

Kurt snuggled into Victor, "Zhat . . . vould make me very happy, Victor."

Victor ran his fingers over Kurt's soft indigo hair, "Then I guess I'll finalize it."

* * *

Don Victor 'Sabretooth' Creed stepped into the meeting, his tailored Italian suit pressed with a red carnation in the lapel and his long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, the other Dons glanced at him, along with their subordinates.

"Don Creed, glad to see you so sober after you got upped." Don James 'the Wolverine' Howlett muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Not that sober." Victor chuckled, "How's the kid?"

"Heh, I ain't that much younger than you, Vic." James smiled, puffing his cigar slowly.

"Still older than ya." Victor smiled, sitting back in his chair as the Boss went over their new line of operations, quotas, etc. etc.

It wasn't boring, just not as much fun as running into some business, bank, or bar and throwing punches, but now that he was a Don, Victor had people to do that for him. He was just falling asleep when the drinks came in and recess was called for lunch. He stood up, followed by James,

"So, word on the street is that you got yourself a new squeeze." James smiled, picking up a glass of brandy.

"And what business is it o' yers?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

James shrugged, "I heard that it's that lil' Blue Boy that's been gettin' so much attention down at the Left."

Victor stiffened, 'the Left' was the term used for guy's who swung the other way, 'the Right' was just for regular hookers and shit.

"Jimmy, ya've been my pal fer goin' on ferever, but if ya start spoutin' my personal business, I'll make sure ya wake up with no balls and a bullet in yer skull." Victor snarled.

"Whoa, buddy, take 'er easy, I'm just talkin', no harm in that, is there? 'less you've got something to hide?" James raised an eyebrow, he was at least two feet shorter than Victor, so he had to play it safe around the big guy.

"I ain't hidin' nuthin." Victor snarled, "Maxine gave me a deal I couldn't pass up, ya got a problem?"

"No, I don't care if yer Right or Left, pal, I'm just sayin' word gets 'round, ya ain' gonna be so scary anymore. Guys have ideas about what the Left is like." James held up a hand defensively, "So if ya want the Blue Boy to come 'round, keep it to yourself and pay off your toadies."

Victor glared at him, "If they aren' scared o' me, then I'll make 'em!"

"Sure, sure, but ya don't want fear, Vicky, ya want respect. Trust me, I've been a Don longer than you by about five years, I know what I'm talking about." James downed his brandy and waved for another.

"What about you? Huh?"

"Sophia and I are doing just fine, alright? Ya don't have to worry about that." James shrugged, fingering his wedding band lightly.

"Yeh, good ta hear." Victor smiled, "And the kids?"

"You know we don't have kids." James muttered, "Drink your goddamn vodka."

Victor smiled and downed the liquor.

* * *

Kurt sat quietly in Maxine's office while she drew up the contract, "Here you go sweetcheeks, you're going to make me rich."

Kurt chuckled, "So glad it vorks out for you."

"I'm serious, schnoogums, Don Creed will be paying me big money to make you his boy." Maxine put the paper down, "Okay, this states that you will adhere to his rules and do as he asks/says without question and/or complaint. Sign here."

Kurt signed his name on the line, "Vhat exactly vill he vant?"

"No idea, honey-suckle, but you are now Don Victor Creed's personal boy." Maxine smiled and folded up the contract.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long to update. Sigh.

             “I told you, no!” Kurt muttered as he stuffed the last of his clothes into his duffel bag.

            “Oh, come on, not one little detail?” Johnny leaned on the doorway, Wade hung on his shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Kurt.

            “You know I can't kiss and tell.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

            “Oh, fine, at least take our going-away presents then.” Wade smiled, and Johnny held out two small packages.

            Kurt stared down at them, raising an eyebrow, “Vhat's zhis?”

            “Happy Exclusive-ship-ness-thing!” Wade smiled, “Open mine first!”

            Kurt took the present with red and black wrapping and slowly opened it, “Oh . . . my . . . “

            “Ya like it? I thought you could use it when your new man wants a little show.” Wade smiled, poking the large ribbed dildo.

            Kurt blushed and bit his lip, quickly putting the present down and taking Johnny's; which was wrapped in paper with little fireballs on it. He looked at the present, it was a leather collar, dark red with little studs and a tag that said 'Kurt' on it.

            “I figure you like that sort of thing or you at least eluded to it how you always take my bitch collar when I'm not looking.” Johnny smiled.

            “Um, zhenk you, guys, really.” Kurt smiled, knowing that both older men had bought those things with their own pocket money.

            “You're welcome!” Wade reached over and patted Kurt's head, “Now, don't forget your pals, okay? Come visit us!”

            “I vill, I promise.” Kurt smiled genuinely and picked up his bag, feeling a lump starting in his throat; these two had looked out for him and had been his friends during a difficult time in his life, he owed them a lot.

            Johnny chuckled, exchanging looks with Wade and they pulled Kurt in for a hug, “Steady on, lil buddy, you'll be just fine.”

* * *

             Kurt said his goodbyes and then slid into the Sedan that had picked him up the night before, the Suit was sitting there across from him, he quickly searched Kurt's person and gave the all clear, but when they reached the building, he tried to take Kurt's bag,

            “Zhis is mine!” Kurt pulled on the bag's strap defensively.

            “I know that, stupid, I gotta search it too.” The Suit growled, tugging the bag.

            “No, I don't vant y-”

            “Let go!”

            “N-”

            _Smack!_

            Kurt backed up a step or two unsteadily, the sting from the backhand radiated through his cheek and he felt his eyes watering.

            “That'll teach you to stay in your place, whore.” The Suit glared and was about to go through Kurt's things when a very large, clawed hand clamped down on the back of his neck, “Urk!”

            “I wouldn'a just seen ya lay a hand on my property, would I?” Don Creed snarled, fangs bore in a vicious growl that scared even Kurt.

            “But, I gotta search the bag, and the bi-” The Suit tried to explain.

            Don Creed lifted the man up easily, “Listen 'ere, pal, that boy is costing me a good 'mount o' money and if I ever see ya damaging my property again, I'll take it outta yer hide.”

            The Suit went sprawling when Don Creed threw him, then he scurried out of the lobby. Victor snorted angrily like a winded bull then he turned to Kurt, his expression immediately softened and Kurt wanted nothing more than to run into the blonde's arms and cry, but he wasn't sure what the Don would allow in the way of affectionate gestures, so he stood quietly holding his cheek in his hand. Victor walked up slowly and pulled Kurt's hand away from his face,

            “Fuck . . . Kurt, I'm sorry, that asshole was just supposed ta bring ya here, I didn' tell him ta search yer bag. I promise that will _not_ happen again, ya hear?” Victor turned Kurt's chin to the side, examining the purplish bruise that was starting to form.

            “Y-Yes.” Kurt mumbled.

            “And if anyone puts a hand on ya ever again, ya tell me and they won' be 'round ta do it again.” Victor let go of Kurt's chin and crossed his arms, “Go get yer bag and we'll go ta my floor.”

            Kurt nodded and quickly retrieved his bag, then he followed Victor to the elevator, once inside, Kurt stood quietly to himself, clutching the strap on his bag and biting his lip. Victor looked at him, concern wrinkling the big man's brow,

            “Ya al'ight, Kurt? Ya look 'bout ready ta cr-”

            Kurt burst into tears at the tone of Victor's voice, it had genuine worry in it and that was something the blue male wasn't used to,

            “I-I'm . . . I'm fine.” He mumbled, wiping at his eyes and hunching in on himself.

            Victor blinked and quickly pushed the emergency stop button, bringing the elevator to a halt and causing Kurt to jolt in surprise, but not from the sudden stop, Victor was now holding him tightly, rubbing his back gently and muttering in his ear,

            “Never been hit b'fore?”

            Kurt bit his lip, “ . . . Only once, but . . . Maxine told zhe man zhat if he did it again, he'd wake up at zhe bottom of zhe Hudson. He liked to hit . . . it got him off, so he hit me a lot vith zhis rod . . . raised welts all over my body.”

            Victor snarled in his throat and put a protective hand on Kurt's head, “Well, don' ya worry yer pretty lil' head, Elf, I ain' gonna hit ya, discipline is one thing, but I ain' gonna beat ya.”

            Kurt nodded and let his head tuck into Victor's warm body, taking a deep breath of the Armani and Victor's cologne, mixed in with his natural animal musk and it was enough to drive the young man crazy.

            Victor started the elevator again and they reached his floor in no time at all, the blonde stepped out and led the way to the living room, he turned to Kurt, “So, would ya mind showin' me what ya didn' want that Suit ta see?”

            Kurt blushed furiously and handed the bag off to Victor, “ . . . Not much choice, is zhere?”

            “Heh, if it was sumthin dangerous, ya'd be dead by now, I promise ya that.” Victor unzipped the duffel and blinked at the contents, “Ho-lee fuck, kid . . . “

            He pulled out several skimpy outfits and underpants that were on top of Kurt's clothes, he only owned three pairs of jeans, four shirts, two black button-downs and a pair of dress shoes besides the jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt, and tennis shoes he was wearing at the moment.

            Then Victor took out the presents, “What're these? Ya got an admirer I should know' bout?”

            “Ah, no, zhose are from my friends . . . sort of going-away presents.” Kurt explained, his blush worsening when Victor opened them, hooking the collar on his claw and raising an eyebrow,

            “Here, put it on.”

            Kurt slipped the collar around his neck and fastened it; he looked up at Victor, “Vell?”

            “Hm,” Victor rubbed his chin and smirked, “Looks good on ya.”

            Victor put everything back in Kurt's bag and straightened up, “A'ight, now I got some rules, first, ya'll have a cellphone and computer, but yer ta clear with me who goes in yer contacts and I watch the in’ernet's history so I'll know if yer leakin' information ta the police or anyone.”

            Kurt nodded, “I have a cellphone already.”

            “Chuck it, I'll get ya a new one, a nicer one.” Victor crossed his arms, “Next, I expect ya ta be in bed with me at 'xactly eleven, 'less I say otherwise. Preferably wearin' sumthin provocative.”

            “Alright . . . “ Kurt made a mental note of all this, “Anyzhing else?”

            “Yeh, yer never ta masturbate 'less I ask ya ta and yer not allowed ta leave the penthouse if I ain't with ya and yer ta keep the elevator door on lock, got it?”

            Kurt blinked in dismay, “But, vhy? Don't you trust me?”

            “It ain't ta do with trust on yer half, Elf, it deals with my rivals and any unsavory characters like ya met downstairs, ya could get kidnapped and forced ta give information on me for blackmail or sumthin worse, ya could get hurt. I'm responsible fer ya now and I'd be more than upset if sumthin happened ta ya cuz some idjit got a'hold o' ya.”

            Kurt blinked, “Oh, I didn't zhink of zhat.”

            “Well, now ya know, c'mon, I'll show ya where yer room's at.” Victor turned toward the hallway.

            “Von't I be sleeping vith you?” Kurt asked in confusion, he trotted along to catch up to Victor.

            “Ya will, just that when I'm not home fer whatever reason, I'd like ya ta sleep in here since the door locks on the inside, 'sides, ya'll want a spot fer yer stuff and away from me I'm sure.” Victor pushed a door open on a small room with a bed, a desk with an expensive computer, a large dresser, closet, and adjoining bathroom.

            Kurt went in and set his bag on the bed, “Jeez . . . zhis is . . . very nice, Victor, zhank you.”

            “Don' mention it.”

* * *

             Kurt spent the rest of the day exploring the penthouse while Victor conducted business, the big man had basically shooed Kurt out of the room and told him to keep himself occupied so that’s what the blue boy did.

            The penthouse, not surprisingly, was very, _very_ big and full of rooms. Kurt found four bathrooms (one of which had a shower designed to simulate rain falling into the large, in-ground bathtub), four bedrooms, a kitchen, the library/lounge room with a pool table, a room with huge panoramic windows that made Kurt a little dizzy, a small in-home gym and there was a rooftop pool and greenhouse.

            Kurt retreated to his room and unpacked his clothes and things, slipping his shoes off to pad barefoot on the plush carpeting. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this arrangement, truth be told; on one hand Victor was powerful, rich, and his home was amazing, but on the other hand, he seemed unpredictable and this was the first time that Kurt couldn’t read a person and that unnerved the young man deeply.

            “It’ll be alright, he seems to . . . to care.” Kurt closed his eyes and went back out of his room, fiddling with his collars tag while he tried to decide what to do next.

            The rules of the house seemed to only be the ones meant to keep Kurt safe and alive but he wasn’t quite sure what Victor really wanted from him. There were many factors that he didn’t address, for instance he told Kurt not to be in the meeting (at least until he had a nice suit was what Victor said), but if he was there, what was he expected to do? Certainly he was to be seen not heard because he wasn’t anything important, but what should he be doing? Standing off to the side staring at the wall or next to Victor? Was he expected to go with Victor to other meetings outside of the penthouse? Was he expected to go to the parties? Was he expected to _perform_ at parties?

            Kurt shuddered, he really did not want to do that but if he was told to, he would have to. Then again, Victor didn’t seem like the sharing type so maybe he was safe from that? He had so many questions but wasn’t sure how to go about asking them, he’d only ever been the one-night fling kind of escort, he’d never been brought to parties or events, he’d never even been taken out to dinner for that matter, yet now he was in a situation where he might have to do all of those things.

            Kurt sat in front of the large windows and stared out on the city, it seemed so much bigger now that he could look down and see all the people milling about like ants. It was funny how he’d never felt small or afraid when walking the streets but now he felt absolutely tiny.

            “Like Jack vith zhe beanstalk . . . “ Kurt sighed and put his chin on his knees.

            “This the part where I say ‘fee fi fo fum’?”

            Kurt jumped and looked around to where Victor was leaning on the doorjamb. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a worn looking black t-shirt,

            “I . . . I didn’t hear you come in.”

            “Most don’. So, what’cha think, little man? Big enough fer ya?” Victor sauntered over and sat down next to Kurt, gazing out on the city.

            “ . . . It’s alright.” Kurt shrugged, he wasn’t sure if his honest opinion would be taken very well.

            “I hate it.” Victor said suddenly.

            Kurt’s eyes widened, “Vhat? Vhy?”

            “B’fore this, I lived in a lil’ apartment in the Bronx, wasn’ really much, but it was kinda home, yanno?” Victor reached into his backpocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

            “ . . . oh.” Kurt blinked, he had a hard time imagining the great lion of a man living in somewhere even remotely shabby.

            Victor lit up and shrugged, “So. On ta more interestin’ topics.”

            Kurt snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Victor, “Yes?”

            Victor stretched his long legs and gestured for Kurt to sit between them, he did so and shifted back as the blonde’s thick arms enclosed him, Victor puffed smoke off to the side for which Kurt was grateful, he wasn’t fond of the smell. There was an almost companionable silence between them then Victor spoke again,

            “ . . . There’s a few things.” He took the smoke out of his mouth and nuzzled Kurt behind the ear, “I like this. I like ta snuggle an’ cuddle an’ the like. I enjoy bein’ close like this, a’ight?”

            Kurt nodded, he wasn’t going to complain, Victor was warm and quite comfortable to press into, really there wasn’t a downside as far as Kurt was concerned.

            “There’s more. When I have people over, make yerself scarce unless I tell ya otherwise, the less people know ‘bout ya, the better. Just stay outta sight until I’m done with my business, but I think I’d like havin’ ya in meetings with me. Might be nice.”

            Kurt nodded at the right moments but his eyelids were getting heavily what with the warm sun and Victor’s warmth seeping into his skin and soon, he was fast asleep.

            Victor chuckled when he heard and felt Kurt’s breathing slow and his body relax, “Gonna be loads o’ fun, ain’cha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, mostly a talking chapter, there will be other fun stuff just not yet. And yes, Victor is a cuddler.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt fidgeted as he waited, it was almost a quarter past eleven, where was Victor? The young man was dressed in a pair of red boy shorts with a heart-shaped hole in the back for his tail and his collar (which Victor seemed to really like), he hoped this was ‘provocative’ enough for the blonde.

Kurt’s tail flicked about under the sheets and he swallowed nervously, he really, _really_ liked the penthouse and Victor wasn’t very demanding of him so he was trying to do everything in his power to keep the big man happy; so far, so good.

As Kurt had predicted, Victor was unpredictable and often gave in to angry impulses, often becoming violent toward anyone that displeased him, he had not yet raised a hand to Kurt but he didn’t want to test Don Creed’s patience. But then there were other things, Victor was surprisingly gentle and polite when he wanted to be, his touches, whether intimate or not, were always with care as if he realized how much stronger and larger he was so he had to be extra careful.

The Elf smiled to himself as he thought about the night’s he’d spent with Victor, the man was mindful of how small Kurt was in comparison and made sure he’d come every time, not that Kurt had any difficulty, Victor was gorgeous.

“Thinkin’ o’ me, I hope?”

Kurt blinked and looked up to see Victor coming into the room in just a towel that left little to the imagination,

“Of course.” Kurt smiled while Victor moved toward the bed, dropping the towel, Kurt licked his lips, “I vas so lonely . . . vhere vere you?”

Victor snorted, and sat on the edge of the bed facing away from Kurt, “Got a call I had ta take, nuthin’ too problematic.”

Kurt nodded slowly, reaching his hands out to slowly massage Victor’s massive shoulders, “Oh, vell zhen I shouldn’t have vorried so.”

Victor stretched appreciatively back into Kurt’s touch, “Mm . . . tha’s nice, Elf.”

Kurt continued to rub and massage Victor’s shoulders and back until he had the man lying on his stomach on the bed. The younger man smiled while he straddled Victor’s backside, working a few knots loose much to Victor’s obvious delight as the man was purring softly and his toes and fingers kept curling and uncurling in the sheets. Kurt bent down and nuzzled the back of Victor’s head,

“Roll over.”

Victor grinned and slowly shifted his position onto his back, Kurt grinned as the effect of the massage was on display, Victor’s thick, dripping cock twitched while the blonde got comfortable,

“Good?”

“Y-Yes.” Kurt murmured breathlessly, “Sehr gute.”

Victor grinned wider, “Das ist gute, mein leibling?”

“Ja!” Kurt leaned down to lick his pink, kittenish tongue over Victor’s slit, lapping up any precome that he could.

Victor hissed and arched his back, “Aw, yeah, that _is_ good!”

Kurt looked heatedly up at the blonde while he opened his mouth and took the head of Victor’s cock into his mouth, sucking until the blonde groaned and bucked his hips slightly.

“Not gonna last much longer, Kurt . . . “ Victor growled, threading his fingers in Kurt's hair then tugging lightly, “Come sit on Daddy's lap, sugar.”

Kurt quickly scooted back to pull off his underwear and snatch the tube of lube off the nightstand, watching Victor as the blonde shifted to be sitting against the headboard.

“Ya prepped?” Victor purred, titling his head back and tugging idly on his cock.

“I used a plug, if zhat is alright?” Kurt asked sheepishly, he couldn't remember if that was allowed or not.

“Yeh, that's fine, sugar, g'on an' pull it out fer me.” Victor smiled, his pupils blown wide.

Kurt panted as he reached back and worked the plug slowly out, groaning at being left empty but then quickly moved to sick Victor's cock and sit down on it.

Victor hissed with satisfaction and put his massive hands on Kurt's hips, “Tha's it, baby boy . . . ah!”

Kurt gasped as Victor filled him to near-bursting, he didn't last nearly as long as he would have liked as soon was spilling on Victor's muscular belly. Victor growled when Kurt bore down on him and came, snarling and gritting his teeth as he thrust up once, twice, thrice then fell back on the pillows, his eyelids drooping slightly and his chest heaving.

Kurt slowly started to pull off but Victor stopped him,

“Vhat?”

“Wanna stay in fer a bit.” Victor murmured, pulling Kurt against his chest, his fingers stroking slowly up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt shifted his weight, it was a very odd feeling, having Victor still inside as the big man's cock softened, but then it wasn't wholly unpleasant . . .

After several minutes Victor grunted and pulled out, “Go get us somethin' ta clean up with, Kurt.”

Kurt nodded and staggered to the bathroom, getting a washcloth and cleaning himself up hurriedly before going into the bedroom again and cleaning Victor up. After that he crawled onto the bed and under the blankets, scooting close to Victor and nuzzling the big man's chest.

Victor chuckled and slipped an arm around Kurt, purring softly as he drifted off.

* * *

Kurt shifted his weight again, “Is zhis totally necessary?”

“Yes.” Victor's eyebrow rose in amusement.

“But, I'm just an escort . . . “ Kurt mumbled.

“Hush, darlin', ya get a tux an' two suits. If yer gonna be seen on my arm, then yer gonna look good.” Victor chuckled and sat back in his chair.

Kurt sighed as the man with the measuring tape and notepad moved around him again and measured his in-seam,

“ . . . vell, alright zhen.”

“Ya'll love it, trust me.” Victor encouraged, ogling the younger man's ass as he was turned around.

* * *

Kurt glanced around the room, staring at the other men and feeling like his skin was trying to crawl away to hide. Victor was seated at the head of the long table and was going over several documents with the six men that had come into the penthouse.

The young man had been about to scurry off to his room for the duration of the meeting but Victor had insisted he stay so, he stayed.

That was two hours ago.

Kurt stifled a yawn and waited patiently before Victor did his usual statement that always ended conversations,

“Well, fuck this, let's call it good.”

The other men nodded and hurried to gather their papers and briefcases,

“We'll be in touch.” The oldest looking man in the group said, donning a fedora.

Victor nodded and shook his hand, “Sounds good, keep me in the loop, Frank.”

The men filed out and Victor stood and stretched,

“Look, I'm gonna get some rest, so if you wanna go out fer a bit, that'd be fine with me.”

Kurt blinked, “Oh, alright. You need anyzhing vhile I'm out?”

Victor laughed and shook his head, “Naw, g'on and have some fun, kiddo.”

Kurt smiled and hurried for the elevator.

* * *

It was unseasonably warm for September, Kurt didn't even need his jacket so he slung it onto his shoulder and moved about the crowds of New York. He bought a rainbow slushie and was just sitting on a park bench finishing it up when someone walked up to him,

“Hi there.”

Kurt blinked and looked up at the two young people standing in front of him, “ . . . hallo.”

“My name's Scott and this is Jean. We represent a school for gifted youngsters and we were wondering if you'd like a brochure?” The man was wearing these odd colored glasses and the redheaded girl was smiling at Kurt.

This was certainly sending warning flares off in Kurt's head.

“Is zhat right?” He slowly stood up, the two people were clearly older than him.

“Yeah,” The woman, Jean, held it out, “We're mutants, like you.”

Kurt stared down at the brochure and, without knowing why, he took it, “Danke.”

“No problem, classes have already started but you can still sign up if you'd like.” Scott smiled and they both turned and left just like that.

Kurt blinked after them then looked down at the pamphlet, on the front was a picture of a massive mansion. He sat back down and read through the thing three times.

* * *

“I'm gonna be at an event, so ya got the penthouse ta yerself, that alright?”

Kurt looked up from the book he'd been reading and nodded, “Yes, I'll be fine, have fun.”

Victor adjusted his cummerbund and snorted, “Doubt it'll be worth all this.”

Kurt hopped up and went over to straighten Victor's bowtie, “You look good enough to eat, Victor.”

Victor chuckled, kissing Kurt's forehead, “Wait up fer me an' ya may get yer chance.”

Kurt smiled, “Try to enjoy yourself, alright?”

“Alright, sugar, be safe.”

Kurt waited until Victor was in the elevator before going to his personal computer and booting it up, he pulled the brochure for the school out and stared at it, turning it over and finding a URL. He quickly typed it in and began reading all about the school and its programs, the immense mansion and grounds . . .

Kurt bit his lip as he stared at images of teenagers his age laughing around tables, doing homework, and getting advice on college courses. It was like a dream . . .

After several hours of looking at the same few pages over and over, Kurt turned off the computer (being careful to close all tabs and clear his browsing history), tucked the brochure into one of his books and flopped onto his bed.

That was just what it was, a dream. Kurt was bought and paid for, he belonged, literally, to Victor and it didn't matter how much he liked Victor or the penthouse, it wasn't love and it wasn't home . . . and it certainly wasn't a chance for a better life.

Kurt bit his lip and wiped at his eyes, there was no sense lingering on these thoughts, he might as well try and sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt was dozing in front of the massive panoramic windows when a door slammed and his name was hollered through the penthouse, the blue boy leaped to his feet and scurried for the foyer,

“Ja?” He said quietly, shrinking when Victor turned toward him, his face furious.

“So, ya gettin' ideas inta that head o' yers, are ya?” Victor snarled moving to tower over Kurt.

Kurt blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion, “I-I don't understand vhat you're-”

“What the fuck is this?” Victor held up the brochure for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Kurt's eyes widened, “Vh-Vhere did you get zhat?”

“Yer room, it fell out of a book I saw ya readin', see I fig'red I'd take a look at what ya was doin', just fer conversation's sake an' lo an' b'hold, out falls this. An' I think ta myself that 'm just bein' paranoid, right? 'm just bein' a paranoid ol' man, but then yer computer activity for the week comes in an' what do I see, Kurt? Hours spent on the webpage.” Victor was practically shouting by this point, brandishing the brochure in his fist, his face contorted with rage.

Kurt shrank away further, his tail tucking between his legs, “Victor, I-I vas just c-curious! Honest, these people gave it to me, I didn't-”

Victor's hand snapped out and he grabbed Kurt's arm, hauling him up until they were eye-level, “Kurt?”

“J-Ja?” Kurt whimpered and felt tears rolling down his face.

Victor's other hand dropped the brochure so he could grab the blue boy's other arm, “Who do ya b'long ta?”

Kurt's whole body trembled, “Y-You, Victor, I belong to you!”

Victor snarled and turned toward the Master bedroom where he threw Kurt down on the bed, pulling his heavy leather belt off, “'m gonna make sure ya _never_ ferget that!”

Kurt tried to scramble out of the way but wasn't fast enough and only thought belatedly that he could have teleported but that probably would have angered Victor more than he already was. The belt slammed into his backside and he yelped loudly, Victor's heavy hand landed on his back and held him in place as the thick belt came down five more times then Victor let him go. Kurt sobbed into the duvet and his whole body trembled, he babbled incoherently the entire time, only looking up once he heard Victor move away.

Kurt carefully turned his head to look around and his teary eyes fell on Victor who was standing staring at the opposite wall, his chest heaving and his knuckles white as he gripped the belt in his hand. Kurt licked his lips and shakily reached out a hand, flinching when Victor snarled loudly at his touch,

“I-I . . . I vas just looking, V-Victor . . . “ Kurt sobbed, trying to fight back the nausea caused by how much pain he was in.

Victor's head slowly fell and he dropped the belt, taking a shaky breath, “ . . . 'm sorry . . . that . . . that was too much . . . “ He slowly looked at Kurt, his chest still heaving and his eyes still almost glowing with barely contained fury, “I . . . thinkin' ya might try ta leave me . . . didn' sit well with my inner demons . . . “

Kurt stared at Victor and swallowed thickly, wiping at his eyes, “I know I belong to you.”

Victor reached out his hand, stroking the back of Kurt's cheek, “Almost couldn' rein it in . . . mighta hurt ya worse . . . fuck . . . 'm sorry, Kurt.”

Kurt swallowed again and leaned into Victor's hand, shivering with fear at how temperamental the blonde could be, “I . . . I understand . . . “

* * *

Victor didn't let Kurt out of his sight for several days after the incident with the brochure, the routine remained the same, but Kurt couldn't hold in a flinch sometimes when Victor would reach out to touch him and the blonde clearly was aware of this as he would growl and leave the room for a while, most likely to get himself back under control.

Nearly a week went by when Victor knocked on Kurt's bedroom door softly, “Kurt?”

Kurt hesitantly got off the bed and opened the door a little, “Yes?”

“'m goin' out. I'd like ya ta come with me.” Victor muttered, not making eye contact and Kurt might have laughed at how silly the massive man looked as he scuffed his feet on the floor and wrung his hands, _might_ have laughed.

“Vhere vould ve be going?” Kurt asked softly, not feeling up to going to any of the places that Victor liked to hang around in.

“I got tickets ta the opera. I'd like ya ta come with . . . wear that tux ya got.” Victor glanced hopefully at Kurt.

The Elf blinked slowly as he realized that Victor actual thought he might refuse, “Alright, give me a moment to change.”

Victor slid a hand on the door and opened it all the way, “I'll help.”

Kurt opened his mouth to protest but then closed it again and nodded, “Alright.”

Victor stood in front of Kurt and gently unbuttoned the two buttons on Kurt's polo shirt, gently slipping his fingers under the hem and lifting it up, waiting patiently while the blue boy lifted his arms over his head so the blonde could slide the shirt off. Victor's hands moved slowly over Kurt's torso, his thumbs running over the younger man's nipples gently, he dipped his head and kissed Kurt's shoulder, his breath puffing against the soft skin. Kurt shuddered and arched his back toward Victor, closing his eyes.

Victor moved his hands slowly down to push into the back of Kurt's jeans, his tongue slid up Kurt's neck and circled around the younger man's earlobe and up to the point. Kurt moaned softly as Victor's hands slid slowly around to the front of his jeans and undid the button and fly, with one swift move they were around Kurt's ankles with his boxers.

“ . . . Victor . . . “ Kurt moaned, his whole body trembling with need as Victor's clever tongue moved back down to his shoulder.

“What'cha need, baby blue?” Victor murmured into his skin, “Tell Daddy what you need . . . please.”

Kurt moaned louder and did a full-body shiver, “You, I need you!”

“That's my boy.” Victor murmured then he lifted Kurt up until the younger was straddling his face.

“Uh, Victor?” Kurt's tail curled and uncurled nervously as he planted his hands on the ceiling.

“Hush.” Victor murmured then took Kurt's cock into his mouth and sucked deeply.

Kurt's eyes bugged and he threw his head back, his thighs quivering with the effort of not closing them and thrusting like crazy into the blonde's mouth. His tail whipped around and wrapped around Victor's arm as the big man's tongue ran up and over his cock, his big arms and hands cradling Kurt's back. The big man started to purr loudly against Kurt's erection and the vibrations went right to the younger man's balls and he came with a loud cry.

“Oh! Oh! Oh, Victor . . . “ Kurt moaned and curled his body around Victor's head, hugging the blonde head, nuzzling into the thick hair.

Victor carefully sat on the bed and lowered Kurt into his lap, purring softly as he pressed his cheek against the blue boy's head,

“'m here.” Victor murmured, kissing Kurt's temple.

Kurt looked blearily up at the big man, “Zhat vas _very_ nice, zhank you.”

Victor smiled, “Yer welcome. Let's get ya dressed.”

Kurt let Victor dress him in the tuxedo then he followed the blonde into the Master bedroom and watched Victor change, noting his burgeoning erection,

“I could take care of zhat for you.” Kurt offered, sitting on the bed.

Victor glanced at his cock and shook his head, “Naw, 'm fine, 'sides, we'll be late if we don' scoot.”

Kurt's brow furrowed then he gasped a little, “Vas zhat an apology back zhere?”

Victor stopped halfway through buttoning his shirt and licked his lips, “ . . . yeh.”

“Victor, you don't have to-”

“I know, I just . . . “ Victor turned back around and leaned on the closet's doorjamb, “I feel guilty 'bout what happened . . . an' what I did . . . well, I can' think o' a better reason fer ya ta run away than what I did.”

Kurt sighed and got up off the bed, moving to finish buttoning up Victor's shirt, he reached for the bowtie and collar to the tux,

“Victor, listen very carefully to me, ja?”

Victor nodded mutely as the small man adjusted the collar in place then tied to bowtie.

“Vhat happened . . . it is in zhe past, I . . . “ Here Kurt swallowed and went into the closet to retrieve Victor's cummerbund, wrapping it around the big man's waist and fixing it in place, smoothing the dark red silk, “I vas wrong for hiding it, but I vas afraid that you vould react like you did . . . perhaps I vas justified in my fear but . . . I should have just zhrow zhe damn zhing avay.”

Victor slid on his jacket and looked away, “ . . . guess I just can' stand the idea o' losin' ya, Kurt . . . hurts too much . . . “

“And you pay too much to keep me.” Kurt pointed out.

Victor laughed harshly and shook his head, slipping his feet into his shiny black dress shoes, “As if I give a shit about the money, yer worth every penny an' yer really my only expense beyond rent an' the essentials.”

“Like tickets for zhe opera?” Kurt smiled, cocking an eyebrow.

“Sassy,” Victor chuckled, “C'mon . . . let's go.”

* * *

The opera did not disappoint, they had box seats with a fantastic view of the stage and even though Kurt didn't understand anything that was being sung or said, Victor did in fact speak Italian and was able to translate for him.

Kurt found himself wholly engrossed in the story that unfolded on stage, leaning back into the blonde's chest, being surrounded by Victor's warmth, cologne, and the sound of his hushed, rough voice was intoxicating and soon Kurt found himself dozing by the end of the first act. And halfway through the second act he was quite pleasantly curled up on Victor's massive lap, his tail wrapped around his slim body until the end when Victor stood up, balancing the young man on his hip as he began to applaud, Kurt shifted his weight to be more comfortable and called his praises of the opera in German then settled against Victor's shoulder until the last curtain-call when he was set on his feet and led back out the box.

“Ya seemed ta like the show, Elf.”

Kurt turned and smiled up at Victor, “It vas vonderful, Victor.”

Victor chuckled, “Good, good, c'mon, let's go home, eh?”

Kurt nodded eagerly, “Ja, let's go home.”

Victor threw an arm around the smaller man and led the way down to the car, smirking to himself as they got in the vehicle.

 


End file.
